Fuegoleon Vermillion
|-|Base= |-|Fire Spirit Salamander= Summary Fuegoleon Vermillion is a noble and the first son of the Clover Kingdom's House Vermillion, one of its royal families. He is also the captain of the Crimson Lion squad and Mereoleona's little brother. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, likely higher | Low 6-B Name: Fuegoleon Vermillion Origin: Black Clover Gender: Male Age: 30 Classification: Magic knight, Noble, Crimson Lion's Captain, fire mage Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Acrobatics, Aura (Which grants him Gravity Manipulation), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense other people's mana), Fire Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Fuegoleon uses the Reinforcement Magic to increase his physical abilities), Creation (Can create a Fire Lion), Flight, Summoning (Can summon the Fire Spirit Salamender), Heat Manipulation (His flames were so hot they incinerated the atmosphere), Breath Attack, Forcefield Creation with Ignis Columna, Resistance to Heat Manipulation (Via Mana Skin) Attack Potency: At least City level, likely higher (Comparable to Yami and stronger than Rill) | Small Country level (Stronger than before and comparable to Mereoleona who completely overpowered Raia, easily defeated it and held back reincarnated Raia alongside Elf Rill and an entire elf squad and defeated Elf Vetto) Speed: FTL (Should be comparable to his sister) Lifting Strength: Likely Superhuman (Was stated to be the 7th strongest physically character so far in the series, above the likes with incredible physical strength like his sister or little brother), higher with Reinforcement Magic (Reinforcement Magic was stated by Tabata to increase the physical capabilities of the user even without much in the way of muscle in the same scan) Striking Strength: At least City Class, likely higher | Small Country Class (Superior to Asta and on par with the other Magic Knight Captains) Durability: At least City level higher with Mana Skin | Small Country level (Took hits from Elf Kaiser), higher with Mana Skin Stamina: Incredibly high, possesses an incredible amount of Mana Range: Hundred of meters with magic Standard Equipment: Grimoire Intelligence: Above Average, Fuegoleon is the smartest captain and a master strategist, he is able to find a gap in his opponent's defenses and precisely shoot a spell through it Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Reinforcement Magic: Reinforcement Magic is a know ability in the Clover country, it's a form of magic that allows the users to increase their physical abilities, this magic can also be used form increase durability by enveloping the body with Mana. Fuegoleon uses this form of magic to increase his physical abilities. Fire Manipulation: Fuegoleon can manipulate the elements of fire, by using it, he can burn instantanously the opponent, it can be used to burn away magic attack and completly cancel it. *'Leo Rugiens:' Fuegoleon generates a great amount of fire that takes the shape of a lion. He can command the lion to unleash a huge blast of flames from its mouth. The flames' intensity is high enough that they could instantly incinerate everything in their path and reduce them to nothing. The lion can be used as a ride. Leo_Rugiens_Black_Clover.png *'Sol Linea:' Fuegoleon creates a small sun-like sphere of concentrated flame and then manipulates the sphere to shoot an intense beam of fire towards the opponent. The beam can pierce through barriers made of magic. Once the beam hits, he can manipulate the residual fire to incinerate the remains of the opponent. Sol_Linea_Black_Clover.png *'Ignis Columna:' Fuegoleon creates a pillar of fire around him. This pillar of fire has enough defensive power to withstand high-speed attacks without breaking and reduces the possibility of Fuegoleon being attacked from above. Ignis_Columna_Black_Clover.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 6 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Tier 7 Category:Black Clover Category:Magic Users Category:Aura Users Category:Good Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Heat Users Category:Summoners Category:Spirits Category:Flight Users Category:Creation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Loyal Characters Category:Captains Category:Leaders Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Energy Users Category:Broom Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Princes Category:Wizards Category:Knights Category:Sorcerers Category:Shueisha Category:Military Characters